L.A. Noire Wiki:Requests for Adminship
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ If you would like to become a Detective (Administrator) on the L.A. Noire Wiki, then leave a message stating why you think you deserve to be one and any experience you have. The community will then decide if you should be promoted and a bureaucrat will get back to you with the decision. Category:Site administration Category:L.A. Noire wiki Mastererium-Declined Well I've never been an admin for any Wiki before, and I am quite dedicated to L.A. Noire because it's basically the only AAA game being released in Australia. :) But I don't want to seem desperate at all or anything. If I was to be an admin for this Wiki, it'd be an honor really without sounding like an idiot...MetallicaFTW. 12:43, March 13, 2011 (UTC) You seem to have a good knowledge of the game but you seem to make the majority of your wikia edits on blogs, that not a bad thing but you haven't made that many main page edits on any wiki's, i'll review your request with Anon and we'll get back to you with the decision as soon as possible. Tom Talk 13:03, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :Wikis like The Vault and CoD wiki is that they're very active and alot of things have already been discovered before you can find them out yourself you know? And since this wiki isn't as active as The Vault and CoD wiki, I'd probably be able to focus more on the games content and doing edits instead of blog posts.MetallicaFTW. 16:23, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Were going to wait until we need more admins as at the moment the wiki is quiet, we'll get back to you once there's more activity and a chance for you to prove yourself so to speak. Tom Talk 19:21, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Assassin Guy-Accepted It would be nice to be a administrator on this wiki. Well, I was never admin before but got some experience as editor and I have been working hard on this wiki lately. If I have to wait until the game's release to become admin then I'll do it, just let me know when the time comes :). Until there I'll just keep doing what I can with the scarce info the game have. Guy Talk 16:30, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :You seem like a good editor and we'll take your request into consideration when there is need for more admins. Tom Talk 16:36, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, you can count on me when you need admins :^) Guy Talk 16:42, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Quiet Man-Rollback Well, since the wikia is starting to get popular, I have decided to request administator rights. I have been contributing to this wikia lately and I have do some experience as an administrator, at this wikia I'm also a Bureaucrat at this wikia . Thank you for time reading.[[User:Quiet Man|'Quiet Man']] (Talk) 01:02, March 30, 2011 (UTC) : You have been around here for a while and your edits aren't bad, but I don't think you're ready to become an admin just yet. Mainly because you're still not familiar with a lot of Wikia's tools and, as shown by at least two actions on the Coffee wiki, you don't use them properly (in some cases). : But don't let this discourage you. I know that you learn quickly and since were putting off all admin promotions until more are needed, you may just be ready when that time comes. --Anon talk 02:53, March 30, 2011 (UTC) TruLegend911-Declined It would be generous if you would make me an admin(detective) Or even a roll back (patrol officer) i've been on this wiki everyday not signed in unfortunately for quite some time i would say since i first saw the commercial on the comedy awards.I've been waiting for L.A. Noire for over a year now and i'm very interested in this upcoming game so i will be on the official website as well as this site very often to aquire new information on this game. i too am not the biggest fan of spammers and trollers so i would take off any garbage of this site if i am put on the hierarchy, so i hope that i can be put on the force to help out this site. :I don't think you have enough experience as an editor and a wikia user yet, maybe sometime in the future when you have more experience but right now your not ready and we don't actually need one at the moment, also please sign your messages by leaving this ~~~~ at the end of messages, thanks for applying :). Tom Talk 09:23, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks :).TruLegend 911 01:34, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Supernoober1-Declined I want to be a admin i have a great knowledge of the game and have pre-ordered the game with months please make me an admin and i will give you $2 (supernoober1 19:38, May 17, 2011 (UTC)) :You are obviously a very inexperienced user, to sign messages put ~~~~ at the end of the message, and i think there are better people for the job, also we've just made 2 users admins so we don't really need one right now, maybe when you make more edits and get more experience. Also the Captains of this wiki are not corrupt so we don't take bribes ;). Tom Talk 19:43, May 17, 2011 (UTC) NikolaiGman-Declined Hello Admins, I would like to be considered for adminship, mainly in the area of rollback/patrol. I am currently studing several grammar-based courses, and see this as a fantastic opportunity to flex my mind muscles, and give back to the internet articulate content as a thanks for the fun it has provided me over the years. Also, in previous years I have studied IT and web-design; so I'm no stranger to the nuances of a wiki. Of course I will remain open to guidance, I'm just laying down what my experiences are. L.A. Noire is set and ready to go at home, having got it in the mail last night. As soon as I start playing through the campaign, I'll endeavour to uploaded content and extrapolate on existing pages. Please consider me for an adminship. The personal passion is here, as well as the practical side of applying my coursework in a friendly environment. Thankyou for your time, and further consideration. Granty =P 08:26, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :You definitely seem to qualified to be a Patrol officer but you haven't really made any edits yet so before we promote you we'd have to see some high quality useful edits, thanks fo applying and we'll reconsider you after you've made some useful edits. Tom Talk 08:59, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Willdog102-Declined Hello, my name is Willdog102, and I think that I am cut out to be an administrator. I know all of the tools on Wikia, and I think that I make good edits. I know I don't have very much edits yet, but I am going on this wiki every day now, and I have been correcting a lot of spelling and grammar errors, and know everything about L.A. Noire. I have finished he game, and I can enter much more important information into pages. Willdog102 22:52, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :No, I know what you did on the Red Dead Wiki, I know they've let you off but I don't want someone like you as an admin, you vandalized pages on the RD wiki and a few average edits on here doesn't make up for the fact that you were a vandal. I've had to undo a few of your edits and delete a page you created, check that the page doesn't exist under a different name next time, which wasn't exactly a high quality page, not even a category. You also seem to change the text which is quoted from the game to something you think makes more sense, like newspapers instead of papers when in game it clealy says papers. Another thing, you can see how this page was set out, users put there username as a heading yet you put Administration, things like that don't exactly give me a good impression about you. Basically you'll have to do a lot more to make up for been a vandal and you'll have to show that your as good a user as you think you are. Tom Talk 23:10, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay Tom, I'll focus on making more good edits, and maybe once I get some more good edits, fix errors, and add more important info, maybe you'll consider? #1 Cole Phelps Fan, Willdog102 23:16, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe. Tom Talk 23:18, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Just so you know, fixing grammar is helpful but by good edits I mean writing high quality detailed character biographies and things like that, if you want to be an admin this is the kind of stuff you'll have to do. Tom Talk 17:05, June 18, 2011 (UTC) USMS-WITSEC-Declined Hi I am trying to be an administator for Wiki L.A. Noire. I know my user name is new but i have been on this site before L.A. Noire was released (and if not this site, sites like it) and as a Wiki Contibutor. I love the game and have beaten it and have 5 stars on all my case files including the DLC cases. I bought the BRANDYGAMES: Signature Series Guide and my avatar on my PS3 is Roy Earle and the backround to my PS3 is the start screen for when you first turn on L.A. Noire . I have purchased all the DLC, I also have completed all the street crimes on all the desks. I truely love this game and would love to be an administator for Wiki L.A. Noire. USMS-WITSEC 20:28, June 29, 2011 (UTC)USMS-WITSEC :No, firstly your in denial about Cole's death, secondly you have no experience on Wikia and thirdly you've made pretty much no edits. To be an administrator you need to have made a lot of good quality edits including things like full character biographies. Make a lot of high quality edits and you can apply again in the future. Tom Talk 21:06, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Bunnyjoke-Accepted Hello, I'm Bunnyjoke (aka Bunny) and I would like to apply to become an Admin/Detective. The main reason of why I'm applying, is because of the way the 69er has been spamming the wiki. That way, if I see him, I can block him then and there and wouldn't have to contact an admin and wait for them to get the message. I am a Bureaucrat on two wikis, Rockstar Games Wiki and Gangstar Wiki. I am an admin on Agent Wiki and a former admin on GTA Wiki. So, I do have the experience of being an admin. I also have played L.A. Noire, so I am helpful to the wiki. Thank you for taking the time to read this and be sure to vote. :YES: Leafsfanatic22 ''Talk'' 17:34, January 31, 2012 (UTC) 'I have absolutely no qualms with you becoming an administrator. I've seen your other wikis, and I know that you have admin experience. You are very friendly and helpful to people when they have questions (including me, when I was a new user I had questions and you answered them helpfully.) I think that you have enough knowledge in LA Noire to be very helpful in matters of content dispute. So, I vote an astounding YES, my friend. With Feller91 probably not ever coming back, it owuld be helpful to have another admin. Leafsfanatic22 [[User talk:Leafsfanatic22|''Talk]] 17:34, January 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks for the nice message. :) :'''YES! - Same as Ray and Tom, good luck man :) -- Ilan xd 18:23, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :Based on my observation of Bunnyjoke, he has a good rapport with the other admins and staff of this wikia and similar wikias. I agree with Ray that he is friendly, has good communication, good knowledge of L.A. Noire content and is experienced in dealing with vandals, unpleasant users and managing wikias. I agree that Feller91 should be removed from the admin staff and have confidence that Bunnyjoke will a better choice with consistent support and contributions in managing this wikia. Liendax 09:50, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :I forgot to ask, when does this close? :::I see our friend the 69er is back as GTABIGGESTFAN123. : Yes - Can't see why not :) --Anon(Talk) 23:20, February 2, 2012 (UTC) GeNuBo-Admin-Declined To whom it may concern : Can I join the administratorship. I have done many contributions to this wiki and tidied up the malassembled Street Crimes. I have also spotten vandalism and most of my contributions to not consist of grammatic check. I am asking for adminship so that I may have the power to spot wrong linked pages i.e. I spotted that Nat Spence was actually Nat Spencer. Also see Mervin and Mervin the Bookmaker. they are the same character. Sincerely GeNuBo * No - 'I don't believe that you have made enough edits to warrant adminship, we have quite a few admins here for a relatively quiet wiki. However, you have been doing very good work here with the street crimes, and it is greatly appreciated. You may, however, be qualified enough to warrant being given rollback and to become a patroller, as you have made a lot of contributions and are fairly active. I don't think that you should become an admin right now, but you may be offered rollback tools and a patrol officer position if you continue with you good contributions. Leafsfanatic22 [[User talk:Leafsfanatic22|''Talk]] 15:22, March 3, 2012 (UTC) * 'No '- same as Ray -- '''Ilan (XD • • Home ) 18:09, March 3, 2012 (UTC) *'No' - You're a good editor but I don't think you've done enough to be an Admin yet, keep editing and try again in a month or so. Like Ray said, you could apply to be a Patroller. Also you are able to rename articles if they are named incorrectly and if you think a page should be deleted then you can mark that page for deletion and state your reasons why by adding to the page. Tom Talk 20:42, March 3, 2012 (UTC) *'No' - You are a really good editor, but it's a little early now to apply to be an admin. Keep up the good work and try again in the future. :) Closing the request as seems that no more votes are coming. -- Ilan (XD • • Home ) 08:58, March 11, 2012 (UTC) KillFeedz OG (Rollback) Hello, I'm KillFeedz OG. I am here for Rollback rights, not admin, for any of the concerns. Within a week, I've made an excellent contribution and accumulated over 220 edits! I'm also checking the Recent Edits and undoing vandalism. I have a pretty good grasp of user rights, like admin rights. Though, I would just like to have Rollback rights from this point 'til I hit a certain goal, then I'll write up my RfA. Thanks. KillFeedz OG 20:06, April 29, 2012 (UTC) *'No' - Edit count and edits are good, but the user has been here just a week. I would like to see this user edit for more then a week before he has rollback rights. Messi1983 00:55, April 30, 2012 (UTC) *'No: '''This user has made a lot of contributions, however, most of them have been smaller. They have not been edits of the biography variety. However, this being said, his contributions have been helpful and good. One thing that worries me is that this user is not very friendly. He spoke to the staff (Dan and I) in a borderline disrespectful way, and he was borderline incivil to another user. I'm with Dan on this one. I would like to see him edit for another week or so before making a final decision. The edit and edit counts are good, but I would just like to see another week of editing before a decision. Leafsfanatic22 [[User talk:Leafsfanatic22|''Talk]] 01:25, April 30, 2012 (UTC) *'Not right now' - I think it's a good idea for the future, but I think it's a little too soon to be applying for rollback right now. If you apply again in a month or so, I'd probably vote yes because I will have known you better than one week. *'No' - Same reasons as everyone else, you haven't been here long enough, I have to be able to trust a user before I give them rollback rights so I feel confident that they won't misuse them, try again in a month or so. Tom Talk 22:56, April 30, 2012 (UTC) So really, everyone agrees that all I have to do is contribute longer? Okay, what about I try again in two weeks (May 14)? Does that seem reasonable? Thanks. KillFeedz OG 23:28, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :Plus - no request - but what about admin-wise? What and how do you guys think about me coming an admin in the future? I do have a high amount of edits in within a week, with now, about 380 edits. I'm not asking to be an admin right away - I'm not that kind of guy. But I know I have to contribute a while and get more edits (Admin-wise, my edit goal is to get 750-800 edits). I just want to know what you guys think. KillFeedz OG 23:38, April 30, 2012 (UTC)